thefutureofeuropesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
European Republic
La franqua, officiellement la République européenne, est un pays d'Europe occidentale qui contient les terres d'Espagne, de France, d'Italie et de Belgique. Anthem The lyrics to the anthem of Francoisa are as follows: Qu'il soit garde, qu'il soit un bouclier, Pour toujours, il bénisse et exerce O gracieusement tous les actes de tes enfants, Tu es le pays le plus cher, le mien! Estonie Mais les fleurs de la liberté ne retournent pas Du sang répandu des morts, Et les larmes de l'esclavage brûlent, Que voient les yeux des orphelins. Bless Francoisa, Oh, bénissez-le, nous vous prions! Je t'appartiens, Dans le coeur sont à vous. Et c'est cette belle terre, La terre de Fran Cois, ma maison, Le territoire de Fran Cois, ma maison . Avec ta puissante main nous soutient, Encore notre trame accidentée; Dieu, notre espoir; protéger et chérir, François Cois et Fran Cois! Que tu habites dans cette terre Origins La franqua est un pays "Franchese" qui se trouve en Europe occidentale. La côte septentrionale est sur la Manche, tandis que le sud de la France est le bassin méditerranéen, où il y a des saisons très sèches. Françoisa est nommé d'après l'Espagne franquiste, nom "Francisco", le Premier ministre Francisco Franco, François Hollande, et le fondateur de la frança, Fran Mich Cois. Françoisa couvre une grande superficie quelque chose de grand comme la Turquie ou le Chili. Coat of Arms/Flag Here is the coat of arms: Quote about Emblem: " ☀The blazon of the Spanish coat of arms is composed as follows: : royal crown, the columns surrounded by a ribbon Gules charged with the Motto 'Plus Ultra' written Or (the Pillars of Hercules)." : The flag of Francoisa is Flag of France + Flag of Italy + Flag of Belgium + Flag of Spain. The Blue on flag means Water, the red means Heat and black means Ash. The coat of arms, of coursely is the Spanish Coat of Arms, as Francoisan Flag is a combo of flags. : ''The flag was made by the founder of Francoisa, Fran M. Coisa. '' History François-Guerre européenne Quand la France a voulu se développer comme elle l'a fait avec son histoire, elle s'est développée de plus en plus et a explosé en Belgique, en Espagne et en Italie. La France est devenue plus grande et est devenue plus forte que ce que l'Allemagne nazie était, et a pris d'autres Europe occidentale. Traité de Barcelone, Milan et Bruxelles Les conséquences de la guerre ont été terribles et ont effondré les villes suivantes: Turin, Gênes, Bologne, Venise, Florence, Pise, Bruxelles, Waterloo, Barcelone, Bilbao et Saragosse, le traité a été signé par l'Italie, la Belgique et l'Espagne. Temps de paix Après la révolte, Françoisa devient paisible. Le pays a connu une longue période de paix, mais cela prendra fin dans quelques années à partir de 2017. Et cela a pris fin en 2020. Déclin / Crise Après 2020, le franquisme a décliné et les attaques de l'EI sont devenues plus fréquentes. Le franquisme a également entraîné une baisse du PIB et une crise économique en Europe de l'Ouest. Les températures ont augmenté, en raison d'un hiver nucléaire en Europe. Beaucoup de gens ont souffert de maladies et 2000 sont morts, 5000 ont été malades. Cela a également affecté l'espérance de vie, le taux de fécondité, la qualité de l'air, les températures moyennes et les précipitations, ainsi que le CRIME. Geography/Geology/Climate Françoisa a 10 régions pour l'instant, et aura plus tard. Liste des 10 régions: Here is a list of allies: * Western Republic of CJets- Treaty of Lyons * PRA of Finn Mapper- Treaty of Paris * Biscasia of TudorMapper- Treaty of Zaragoza * Minnesota of Mappist - Treaty of Ajaccio * ? * ? Here is a list of enemies Geology La frança faisait partie de l'Europe en Laurasie et en Pangée, et sa forme était étrange. Françoisa est devenue une grande nation et il y a 65 millions d'années, la frança a augmenté sa superficie. Cependant, des millions d'années plus tard, la franqua s'est refroidie mais seulement 5% ont été couverts dans la glace pendant le dernier âge glaciaire. La Francoisa s'est réchauffée et est devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant. Mais à l'avenir, Françoisa pourrait avoir de nouveau connecté à l'Afrique .: Climate Climate Itself Francoisa's climate is Oceanic in the west and north, continental/subarctic in the neo-Alpean lands, and subtropical Cfa climate itself in south east, Mediterranean on the Mediterranean coast/basin. Climate in several cities Parois (Paris) - Cfb Oceanic Temperate Climate Borcolono (Barcelona) - Cfa Humid Subtropical Climate Navarro (Bordeaux) - Cfb Oceanic Temperate Climate Layons (Lyons) - Cfa Humid Subtropical Climate Morisoo (Marsielle)/Noco (Nice) - Csa Hot Mediterranean Climate Ajaicko (Ajaccio) - Csa Hot Mediterranean Climate Torono (Torino/Turin) - Cfa Humid Subtropical Climate Turetskyo (Milan) - Cfa Humid Subtropical Climate Bolenia (Bologna) - Cfa Humid Subtropical Climate Florenkio (Florence) - Cfa Humid Subtropical Climate Pizo (Pisa) - Csa Hot Mediterranean Climate Eybe (Elba) - Csa Hot Mediterranean Climate Bilbo (Bilbao) - Cfb Oceanic Temperate Climate Zaraha (Zaragoza) - Bsh K Cold Semi-Arid Climate Brosels (Brussels) - Cfb Oceanic Temperate Climate Witerlo (Waterloo) - Cfb Oceanic Temperate Climate Histoire de la population / estimation 2010 - 87 645 345 2011 - 87 750 567 2012 - 88 039 234 2013 - 88 189 789 2014 - 88 506 678 2015 - 89 000 000 2016 - 90 000 989 2017 - 91 234 566 Estimation pour 2018 - 91 975 234 Surtout le christianisme et l'islam, reste d'autres religions / athéisme La plupart sont blancs, d'autres inconnus, et très peu originaires d'Afrique et d'Asie Les langues sont le français, l'allemand, le flamand (néerlandais), l'espagnol, le catalan, l'occitan, le breton, l'anglais WORLD ACCORDING TO FRANCOISA NATIONS EUROPE GITMAN ONINGLAND VEDENA OOFLAND SPYREN VALKYRIA ALBADONIA ASIA VANDAYSIA CHINA JAPANESE EMPIRE KOREA DOJA/K-POPIA COLLAPSED WEABOONIAN REICH AFRICA SHUTUPAENLANDS SOUTHERN GITMAN KANYWESTIAN EMPIRE AMERICAS KATKARIS U.S.C WESTERN REPUBLIC RIO GRANDE BRAZIL JM AUSTRALIA BALTORUS ANTARCTICA POILAND Ongoing Fights Great Francoisan-Weeaboo War Largest cities Francoisa dans d'autres langues Ajoutez si vous voulez Arabic - فرانسوا Finnish - Francois Macedonian - Франсоа Serbian - францоис Tajik - Франсуа Archeldian: Pharcansium Top CRINGY memes made by European republic "A PERSON JUMPED INTO A BUILDING, AND FELL DOWN SUDDENLY, BUT PLAYED VIDEO GAMES, AND WENT SILLY" Retrieved from "http://fr.thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/European Republic Catégorie:Nations Catégorie:Nations en Europe